The wedding
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Sakura necesita alguien que la entregue al altar, y termina decidiéndose por su zorruno e hiperactivo amigo, Naruto. Claro que en la práctica, iba a ser un poco difícil que éste entregue su bien más preciado, sobre todo a ÉL.


Notas: Em.. ¿Qué puedo decir? xD.. Esta loca idea se me ocurrió mientras pasaba por el cuarto de mi mamá, que veía una novela xD.. jajaja la escena se me quedó grabada y bueno.. De eso salió esto. A ver que tal estará..

Disclaimer: Ja, creo que es obvio que Naruto no es mío. Pero la historia sí eh!

* * *

"The wedding"

"_Supongo que era de esperarse… como mis padres habían fallecido hacía algunos años, el problema era evidente. _

_No tenía quién me entregara al altar. _

_Mi cabeza comenzó a buscar a los posibles candidatos. Primero pensé en Kakashi, él era como un padre, fue mi maestro y me enseñó el arte del ninjutsu desde pequeña. Fue el sensei del equipo siete, y nuestro mentor en todo, pero él no quería rentar un traje por lo que se vería muy extraño. Vaya excusa._

_Luego pensé en Sai, él era mi mejor amigo. Sorprendentemente, se había acoplado tan bien a nosotros como una pieza de rompecabezas, pero él aún no estaba muy familiarizado con la palabra 'boda', aún estaba perdido, por lo que no sería una buena idea. A pesar de que le explicara una y otra vez lo que debía hacer es seguro que al final acabaría tirándome cabezazos contra un árbol. Además, al novio no le gustaría la idea para nada._

_Mi cabeza siguió hasta Kiba, el chico-perro, como Ino solía llamarle. Con el tiempo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, gracias a ciertas misiones de reconocimiento. Fue mi aliado número uno al juntar a Hinata y Naruto, él hacía tiempo ya estaba harto de Naruto porque no le prestaba la suficiente atención a la Hyuuga. Descubrí que, a pesar de lo relajado y distraído que aparentaba ser, sentía cierta "atracción" hacia Ino-cerda. Yo le di un pequeño empujoncito. Tienen una relación, un tanto extraña, son como gatos y perros, una pareja por excelencia y a pesar de todo lo que puedan decir son felices juntos. Pero lo descarté rápidamente, Akamaru de seguro también querría acompañarme al altar._

_¿Y por qué no? Francamente, él era la mejor opción. Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja hiperactivo número uno de la aldea, no mi mejor amigo, sino mi hermano. Él era la mejor opción, era mi pequeño idiota hermano mayor. ¡Y mejor aún! Era el mejor amigo del novio y también el padrino de bodas. ¿Qué podría salir mal?"_

- - -

- Sakura, recuerda que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? No me perderás jamás.

- ¿Eso no debería decirlo yo? Que esté casada no significa que dejaré de verte, Naruto, siempre podrás venir a casa, sabes donde está. Tú siempre serás bienvenido.

- Es tan rápido… - El tamborileo con sus pies se incrementó – ¡En unos minutos estarás casada! ¡Serás la señora…!

- ¡Naruto! – Le cortó - ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? – Rezongó.

- ¡Es que estoy tan nervioso! ¿Cómo es que no estás nerviosa? ¡Eres la novia!

Sakura suspiró.

- Sakura-san ha aprendido con el tiempo a mantener la compostura en todo momento, ¿sabes? Pasar las veinticuatros horas contigo es un buen entrenamiento.

- ¡Me estás llamando chillón, Sai!

- La verdad no, pero creo que también has tocado un buen punto, eres muy chillón, Naruto-kun.

- ¡Sai cara de betarraga!

- ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Naruto, deja de ser infantil y tú Sai deja de provocar a Naruto! ¡Estamos en una limusinapor Dios!

Naruto se relajó más en su asiento.

- Es cierto, deberíamos estar disfrutándola, ¿nee, Sai?

- Es verdad Naruto-kun. – Le dijo con una de sus sonrisas pintadas.

. . .

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Es imposible! ¡Te casas Sakura-chan, te casas!

- ¡Naruto! - Volvió a suspirar y luego sonrió – La verdad si estoy algo nerviosa, es extraño. Todo es tan rápido…

- ¡No olvides llamarme si lo necesitas!

- Lo haré, Naruto.

- ¡Y no olvides los martes de ramen!

- No lo haré.

- ¡A las ocho!

- Ya sé, ya sé. Todo irá bien, Naruto.

Naruto resopló.

- Si ese idiota te hace algo…

- No me hará nada malo, Naruto. – Naruto empezó a abrir la boca de nuevo – Y sí, te llamaré si algo sucede.

- Sai, no olvides tu entrada – Dijo Naruto.

- Con ambos anillos. – Dijo sosteniéndolos.

- Los voy a extrañar, chicos. La luna de miel… serán dos meses largos sin tu chillona voz, Naruto, y sin tus raras vestimentas, Sai.

- Te dije que eras chillón. – Apuntó Sai.

- Pero tú eres un rarito. - … - ¡Buaaa! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te extrañaré día y noche también! – Dijo abrazándola.

- Naruto, me desacomodas el vestido. – Dijo mientras sentía sus ojos cristalizándose.

- Disculpe, señorita, ya llegamos. – Dijo el conductor, que acababa de bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta.

- Vamos Sakura-san – Dijo Sai.

- Sí – Respondió Sakura, dispuesta a poner un pie fuera de la limusina.

- Espera – Dijo Sai. Sakura giró hacia él. – Listo – Dijo al acomodar bien el velo. – Luces muy fea, Sakura-san. – Le dijo Sai con una sonrisa de verdad.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Sakura sonriendo radiantemente. Le había tomado unos años, pero había descifrado el significado de esas palabras.

- - -

"_Naruto había bajado y esperó a que yo le tomara del brazo, para ser mi guía hasta el altar._

_La típica música comenzó a escucharse. Me desconcentré por un momento, no entendí nada, ya que millones de flashes me cegaron momentáneamente. Si no fuera por el firme agarre de Naruto seguro ya hubiera caído._

_Seguí adelante con paso firme. Sentí el peso del mundo sobre mi pobre espalda. Todos tenían la mirada fija hacia mí. Y el bochorno no tardó en aparecer, apoderándose de mí. Pero el apretón cariñoso de Naruto en mi brazo me relajó. Volteé hacia él y observé su rostro. Eso me dio confianza. _

_Miré al frente nuevamente, y registré cada rostro en la banca. Habían tantas personas conocidas y tantas desconocidas. Parecía que todo Konoha había venido a mi boda. ¿Y cómo no, si esta era una boda épica? Uno de los grandes clanes se casaba. Uno de los grandes, y no hablamos del Haruno._

_Ya casi en las primeras bancas pude ver el rostro emocionado de Rock-Lee, el sereno de Ten-ten, el conmocionado de Hinata, el… bueno, tapado de Shino, el juguetón de Kiba, el relajado de Shikamaru junto a Temari, que era la única de Suna que pudo venir, y finalmente el sonriente de Chouji._

_Más adelante, en la primera fila estaban Shizune y Tsunade-shishou, quien tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, se veía orgullosa. No pude evitar derramar una lágrima, pero felizmente Naruto se encargó de secarla con rapidez. _

_Mientras seguíamos caminando, al compás de la música me di cuenta de algo. Naruto caminaba extremadamente lento. Casi se detuvo"._

- ¿Naruto?

- Ah, eh… Es que como que me duele el pie. – Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

"_Miré bien su rostro, intentando leerlo. Él miraba fijamente al frente, para ser exactos, a mi prometido. Parecía algo ¿desconfiado? O talvez era mi imaginación._

_Intenté caminar más rápido, jalando de él, mas fue inútil, él estaba parado como un poste._

- Naruto… -_ Empecé a llamar amenazadoramente, mientras mantenía mi sonrisa._

- Es que… esto… mi pie –Dijo riendo de nuevo.

_Yo no tragaba ese cuento, había revisado antes a Naruto por si tenía una lesión._

- Mentiroso – _Dije antes de dar un tirón de él para que empezara a caminar._

_Otra vez, volvimos a caminar a un ritmo normal y esta vez, miré al frente. _

_Allí de madrina se encontraba Ino-cerda, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara. _

_Miré hacia más arriba, allí se encontraba el padre que se encargaría de casarnos. _

_A su costado se encontraba Kakashi-sensei, nuestro padrino de bodas. Él sonreía tras su máscara, se veía realmente feliz y orgulloso que su pequeña alumna al fin se iría a casar o eso pensaba yo._

_Y a su costado estaba Neji Hyuuga._

_Exacto, Neji Hyuuga, con traje y todo, debo admitir que se veía realmente raro con traje, pero no se veía tan mal. Se veía hasta algo avergonzado por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero claro que lo disimulaba bien. Sonreí radiantemente. Él era…_

_Estaba realmente feliz, así que él era. Reí un poquito, al parecer pudo arreglar sus diferencias con él, ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya aceptado ser el padrino de bodas!_

_Fue idea mía que cada uno escogiera dos padrinos o madrinas. Aunque yo pretendía que fueran dos madrinas y dos padrinos, pero bueno, tampoco está mal. _

_Y al centro, en el medio de todo estaba él. Sasuke Uchiha, el desertor de Konoha. Mi futuro esposo. Parecía que nada iba a cortar los lazos que mantenía vivo al equipo siete._

_Es cierto que tuvimos unos altibajos, en especial cuando vino todo altivo a Konoha, pero al final, se arrodilló y nos pidió perdón, SE ARRODILLÓ, se humilló ante nosotros, el equipo siete, y eso realmente fue… extraño… y no pudimos evitar perdonarlo. Él siempre fue parte de nosotros y jamás dejaría de serlo._

_Él me miraba altivo, con una media sonrisa de lado. En sus ojos se podía ver cierta chispa de ¿diversión? No pude evitar reír ligeramente._

_Y al fin él me recibió con su mano abierta. Y mi mano tomó la suya y… mi cuerpo no se movía._

_Naruto no me soltaba._

_Sasuke alzó una ceja, yo alcé una ceja. Naruto frunció el ceño._

- Naruto – _Solté, en un susurro._

_Sasuke miró a Naruto algo desconcertado. Yo intenté moverme, pero Naruto comenzó a jalarme._

_A Sasuke no le agradó nadita la actitud de Naruto, por lo que comenzó a forcejear con él. _

- ¡Naruto! – _Le amenacé._

_Él no hizo caso._

_Yo fruncí el ceño y traté de alejarme de él, con una buena patada a su espinilla. _

- Sakura-chan… - _Chilló adolorido._

_Al fin, libre de los brazos de mi hermano, Sasuke pudo sonreír completamente. Naruto frunció el ceño, y susurrando algo fue a colocarse en su sitio._

_Felizmente nadie pareció darse cuenta del pequeño teatrito que armamos hace un minuto, salvo los padrinos, claro, que se estaban partiendo de la risa, claro, todos menos Neji, que parecía ser el único que sabía mantener la compostura._

_Y al fin, los tres padrinos y la madrina estaban completos. Y la boda dio comienzo."_

- - -

- Y por medio de estos alianzas…

- ¡Sai, los anillos! – Se escuchó de la segunda banca.

- ¡Sai! – Chilló Naruto, "sutilmente"

Sasuke rodó los ojos, yo lo miré feo, Kakashi rió tras su máscara.

- Ya voy, ya voy. – Se escuchó desde atrás.

…

- Y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Sasuke me retiró el velo, lentamente, debo agregar y me acercó a él. Pude ver sobre su hombro, la cara que ponía Naruto. No pude evitar reír.

Los aplausos no tardaron y luego las felicitaciones.

- Muchas felicidades, Sakura, Sasuke – Felicitó Kakashi-sensei.

- Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo sin altiveza.

- ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas felicidades frentona! – Chilló Ino-cerda mientras me abrazaba. - ¡Y a ti también Sasuke-kun! ¡Más te vale tratarla bien!

Sasuke simplemente asintió.

- Hn – Dijo Neji – Deseo expresar mis felicitaciones, Uchiha-san, Sakura-san.

- Gracias Neji – Respondió radiantemente Sakura.

- Hn – Respondió Sasuke, dándole un apretón de mano.

- Hn – le remedó el Hyuuga, dándole otro apretón de mano.

¿Qué puedo decir? Entre monosílabos se entienden.

- Hey, teme. – Llamó Naruto.

Sasuke giró hacia él.

- Cuídala, te la encargo. – Dijo sonriendo de lado, con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

- Para siempre, dobe. – Dijo respondiendo el gesto.

El Uzumaki levantó la mano en un puño, quien chocó en un amistoso saludo con el puño del Uchiha.

Al fin el Uzumaki sonreía abiertamente.

Sakura sonrió aliviada.

Tanta tensión.

Y pensar que los hermanos mayores podían ser tan celosos.

- Fin -

* * *

Um.. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Zapatillas? ¿Pollos? ¿Reviews? xD.

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Yuuri no Mai, que me está soportando durante este tiempo XD!!.. Por dejar un tiempito para ayudarme xD. GRACIAS!!


End file.
